Trang Chính
Math ]] Mathematics is essential in many fields, including natural science, engineering, medicine, finance and the social sciences. Applied mathematics has led to entirely new mathematical disciplines, such as statistics and game theory. Mathematicians also engage in pure mathematics, or mathematics for its own sake, without having any application in mind. There is no clear line separating pure and applied mathematics, and practical applications for what began as pure mathematics are often discovered Topics : Geometry , Arithmetic Language learning Language learning is the process the people learn to speak,read,listen,write and understand differents languages. Languages can learn in many ways (ways ]] of learning languages). It's splited out 3 main levels : Beginner, Intermediate and Advanced . Language learning is very usefull when traveling to another country .it help you can communicate with people there so you will have a better look in their eye for schoolar ship , traveling, business ,... Most common learning languages : Japanese , Chinese , English , Spanish , French Physics and Chemistry and Biology (Science) ]] Science is a words in Latin,means "knowledge" .Science 'is a systematic enterprise that builds and organizes knowledge in the form of testable explanations and predictions about the universe. Science is typically subdivided into the natural sciences, which study the material universe; the social sciences, which study people and societies; and the formal sciences, which study logic and mathematics. The formal sciences are often excluded as they do not depend on empirical observations.Disciplines which use science, like engineering and medicine, may also be considered to be applied science, and split out 3 fields: * Biology : study on life , nature ,animals,.. * Chemistry : study on the matter that create our world * Physics : study on the laws of universe functional Geography ]] 'Geography (from Greek γεωγραφία, geographia, literally "earth description"1) is a field of science devoted to the study of the lands, the features, the inhabitants, and the phenomena of Earth.2 The first person to use the word "γεωγραφία" was Eratosthenes (276–194 BC). Geography is an all-encompassing discipline that seeks an understanding of the Earth and its human and natural complexities—not merely where objects are, but how they have changed and come to be. It is often defined in terms of the two branches of human geography and physical geography. May interested articles : Earth , Moon , Asia , Countries , famous monuments Computer science Computer science is the study of the theory, experimentation, and engineering that form the basis for the design and use of computers. It is the scientific and practical approach to computation and its applications and the systematic study of the feasibility, structure, expression, and mechanization of the methodical procedures (or algorithms) that underlie the acquisition, representation, processing, storage, communication of, and access to information. An alternate, more succinct definition of computer science is the study of automating algorithmic processes that scale. A computer scientist specializes in the theory of computation and the design of computational systems May interested articles : Unity 3D , javascript , C++ ,... Arts and musics Televisions , comics and entertainments Sports and exercises Survey features Thể_loại:Main